Britain has a problem
by rmstar01
Summary: so basically Britain is in love with Underworld but she is dating America.


Britain has a Problem A Hetalia Fanfiction By: Rmstar01 A.N: this is my first Hetalia Fanfiction so please be nice and it involves an OC and human names, now on with the story. Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Hetalia or the lyrics in italics, but it's still my Christmas and birthday list. Chapter 1: The problem begins Britain POV (in his new journal) Why does this kind of thing always happen to me? I see her and I choke up. Why can't I talk to her? Ok I should explain, because you lot are probably really confused. My name is Britain and I love this amazingly, beautiful, young, woman. Her name is Underworld but some people call her Hell. Yes the Underworld as in the country Underworld, aka my best friend since I was a really young country. I would have talked to her but the thing is she has a boyfriend already, America, aka my little idiot of a brother. Ugh why didn't I just tell her when I had the chance? Now she's with the wrong guy, I mean he's a bloody idiot! All he does is say he's the hero and deep fry grease. Though I understand why he took his chance I mean she's beautiful, and smart. I must go now I have someone at the door. Normal POV Britain walks over to his door to find an upset Underworld. Right when he sees that his heart breaks. "Underworld what are you doing here? I thought you were going over to America's," Britain says with confusion in his voice. More tears fall down her pale face and says "Arthur, I saw America making out with some girl." Right then her body starts shaking with sobs. Immediately he brings her inside and sits her on his couch. "Alright I'll make something to drink then tell me everything," he said standing up. She grabbed his arm and he had a confused look on his face. She looks up at him and says with some control of her sobs "Please don't go, I don't want to be alone." Sitting back down, he says "Don't worry as long as I'm here your never alone. Tell me exactly what happened." "Well I was leaving your house to go to his for lunch ,like always, well as I was getting there he and some chick were in a full on make out session," she said right before she started crying again. Wrapping his arms around her he whispers things like "its okay". Soon her crying and sobbing stops and looks at him and asks "What is so wrong with me that he would do that?" Not thinking he says kindly "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are completely perfect in everyway, form your great strength to your amazing wit." "Arthur I don't like being lied to, you know that," she said sadly. "I would never lie to you, I promise, love," he said while looking into her milk white eyes. Slowly they start to come closer till their lips meet in a sweet kiss. Where are the people that accuse me? The ones who beat me down and bruise me, They hide just sat aside, can't face me in the light They'll return but I'll be stronger. Breaking the kiss she looked at her phone to see America's picture. Putting the phone to her ear she said calmly "Hello?" On the phone "Hey babe, where are you?" America asks. "Well I'll tell you that, if you tell me why you were sucking face with some girl?!" Raven asks very angry. "Babe I don't know what you're talking about," he lied. "ALFRED F. JONES ARE YOU REALLY LYING TO ME?!" she yelled while more tears fall down her face. "Babe if you calm down and come over here I can explain everything," he said trying to fix this. "America its over!" she yelled and hung up the phone. Off the phone More tears fall down her face and more sobs racked her body. Not thinking twice Britain pulls her into a very welcomed hug. Rubbing her back he whispers "Raven it will be alright." "Perhaps it was for the best, I mean he only called me to try and have a make out session with me," she explained. "I should have known it was too good to be true." They fell into a comfortable silence and just sat there holding each other, till the British nation broke it with "Raven Underworld Fire, I know just got out of a relationship a few moments ago but, I was hoping you would become my girlfriend. I Promise I will never hurt like America has." Nodding her head, speechless, she said "I would love to be your girlfriend Arthur Britain Kirkland." Once those words were uttered they both leaned into a very sweet and passionate kiss. Out the window America POV I'm sitting their outside Britain's window heartbroken, but it was my fault I just had to go and kiss that girl. "Britain I hope you know you are one lucky guy to have someone as perfect and Rae. I will get her back one day till then I gotta say go," I say walking off back home. A.N: I know it's sad, and I'm sorry that I made America the bad guy/ cheater, but I had to. In all honesty I just love America, not just because I'm American, I find him adorably hilarious. Please tell me what you think to improve my writing, just what you think of the story. Right know I'm open to requests on these fandoms: Teen Titans, Young Justice, Black Butler, Hetalia, and Soul Eater. Also for those who are interested the song/ ringtone for Underworld is Unbreakable by Fireflight. All I have to say is… Rmstar01 OUT! 


End file.
